into the stars
by Safe.Place.To.Read
Summary: "I do," Spencer manages. "I do." Toby's voice cracks too. He is practically croaking, but it's alright, because Spencer is too. This wedding, this relationship, is so difficult for her to wrap her mind around; but that doesn't make it any less right. If they hadn't had found each other, who knows what all would've happened. \ Emily's perspective on Spoby's wedding. Future fluff.


_this is pretty short and drabbly and fluffy but I really hope you like it just the same :) idk how good this is tbh but if you could let me know what your thoughts are on it, reviews give me lifeeee haha :) I love hearing from you guys more than I can even say, seriously. *virtual hugs*_

* * *

The music has fizzled out melodically, and Emily watches Spencer's hand flow from her father's over to Toby's. Spencer's lips curl up into a much larger grin than the one she already had on, if that is even possible, once the transition is finished with. A smile is etched onto the both of their faces, and Emily doesn't think that any one thing would even have a fighting chance of being able to tear them off right now.

Their eyes are both on fire. Toby's especially. It doesn't slip her mind that he hasn't stopped looking at his wife-to-be like that since she first made her way though those elegant, ivory doors.

Her ears listen intently to her two best friends tearfully making out their vows, and she can't even try and deny to herself that her eyes are welling up with waterworks as well.

The words that they are saying, the memories that they're recalling, make her heart swell up in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time. She hadn't been a part of a bulk of the moments that they're speaking of, so the feeling isn't because of nostalgia or reminiscence or anything of those sorts. It's more just... It's a bittersweet sort of thing.

There was a time not too long ago (although it seems like forever and a day), when the two wouldn't even look at each other; they wouldn't hold a conversation with each other, nor speak the other's name without a spitting tone of disgust underlying it.

Emily looks at them now, and she listens to their voices. There is nothing less than adoration in the melody of their tonalities, and the way they say each other's name is the softest, sweetest thing that she's ever heard in her whole entire life. She feels like a dork just for thinking that, but who really cares at this point to be honest.

Her mind wanders to think about the people who she knew before they entered each other's lives. There was the boy with shaggy hair, the town's recluse who nobody gave two shits about; he was just about ready to give up the world all together. He was hallow-eyed, tongue-tied. The world was in black and white, and not in the good way like in the movies he'd loved to watch. Then there was the studious daughter, who cared about nothing but her perfect grades and the way her parents perceived her. Everything in her world was spiraling out of control, and she honestly seemed to have given up on a real sense of security.

The two of them were anything but actually alright.

A shiver progresses down her spine as she wonders transiently how different, how miserable, their lives would be if they had not entered each other's worlds. She wonders if Toby would even have a life at all.

_"Spencer... Before you came into my life, everything was so dark; the world was empty and dull and ugly, and it was a place that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with. But then you showed up on my doorstep, to tutor me, and... Don't ask me how, but I just knew then that things were going to change for the better. With you, everything was just that much better... The world was that much brighter. And I just... You saved me from myself. I can't thank you enough for that."_

He's come so far with her, Emily notes. She recognizes this every time she sees him, because every time it's truer than it was before; he changes in the best of ways when it comes to Spencer. Every second that he spends with her, it's inevitable that his entire demeanor and everything will just become so much better because of it. That's just how it is.

It feels like just yesterday he was talking her out of coming out, standing awkwardly at the side of the road with his hands at his sides.

He's so different now. Spencer really does make him a better guy.

_"You make me the best version of myself. You make me laugh, and you challenge me. You love me unconditionally, and you forgive me even when I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, Spencer, but I have you. And I could never be more grateful about anything in this god-forsaken universe if I tried. I love you, so much, and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you. I can't wait to share the rest of our lives together, Spence. I have never been more ready, and terrified, and excited, for anything in my whole entire life."_

Life. It's an interesting concept, when Emily really takes the time to think about it. Things can feel like they're going to be forever, and you waste time preparing for a way to somehow survive it - to get through it but not really get past it, if that makes sense at all. But in all actuality, those things were merely just obstacles to get you to the place you were really always meant to go.

Take the era of "A", for instance. She and Spencer and the rest of the girls had only in their sweetest of dreams believed that one day they would be totally and completely free. Everything was excruciatingly horrible, and nothing was okay for the longest of time. They all just needed somebody to get them through, but Toby too helped Spencer (and in many ways the others girls) move past it. He helped her live her life, in all aspects of the word. Toby was her rock throughout mostly the whole thing, but even when he wasn't there for her he still somehow was. Their love has always been indescribable like that.

_"You..." _Spencer barely makes out, the tears still rindling down her face from Toby's speech. Her voice is soft, and euphoric. _"Oh my god, Toby, I love you more than even my vocabulary knows how to express."_

The crowd, including Emily, laughs at this. She sees Toby chuckle too, the shape of his eyes slitting in the giddiest of ways and his body shaking slightly. He and Spencer both look so unbelievably at peace, so extraordinarily happy. Her heart swells again; she feels like a fangirl or something, and she internally curses herself for being such a way. But these are two of her best friends getting married, so she supposes that she does have a right.

_"I, um. I had this whole speech prepared for you, you know. I practiced in the mirror and everything. But, just... Right now, I'm looking into your eyes, holding your hands, and replaying in my head the words that you just said... And my mind is hazy. You do this to me; you always do. You make me forget things. You like, alter my chemical make-up or something._

_But you also calm me down, and make me remember other things, like who I am. Even when it's not true, when I'm with you you it's like everything is perfect in the world. And I love that about you. I love everything about you. You challenge me, and you beat me at scrabble sometimes, even though it's never a complete ass kicking. You make me smile bigger than anyone has ever made me smile. You make me feel loved, and I have never felt safer than I feel whenever I'm inside your arms. There is nothing I want more, and nothing I will ever want more, than to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning with you by my side. We have the rest of our lives at our fingertips, but together we'll just take it one day at a time."_

They wipe the tears off the other's cheeks, and Emily swears she sees Toby whisper "are you sure that's not the speech you prepared?" She isn't sure though, but she smiles anyway. They're so happy.

A slightly shaking hand covers her mouth as the couple goes on to do their traditional vows. She tries to listen, but quite frankly she is more interested in watching Spencer and Toby resist the urge to lean in and kiss each other already. It's kind of insane how much they love each other, even still, ostensibly lifetimes later from the first time they fell for one another.

Their eyes are aglow when it finally comes time to do their "I do"s. Their voices are still so soft, as if they're trying their hardest to keep this just between them despite the large throng of people with their eyes on them and only them. The audience gets the idea, though; they know what they're saying.

_"I do,"_ Spencer manages.

_"I do." _Toby's voice cracks too. He is practically croaking, but it's alright, because Spencer is too.

Emily was the first person Spencer told about her budding feelings for her blue-eyed neighbor, and she was informed about a lot of the couple's major milestones. Even more recently, she was their made of honor and planned this whole thing from start to finish. But none of that made this wedding any less difficult for her to wrap her mind around. None of that made this _relationship_ any less difficult for her to wrap her mind around.

Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer Hastings.

It is quite possibly the most odd and unexpected match the universe could have ever even created, but at the same time it is also the most beautiful. There is no way she could possibly verbalize how truly glad she is that the two found solace in each other; there is no way at all that she could do that. But in her mind, the girl thanks a higher power in the universe every chance she gets that they did. How they would even begin to survive without the other one it beyond her.

As she keeps her eyes glued to the couple at the front, she once again thinks back to the people they used to be before they had each other. They looked different, sure, but they acted different too. Together they bring out the romantic side of one another, which if anybody knew them before, they would know how truly unbelievable that fact alone is.

The pastor says at last,_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"_, and their lips are suddenly colliding. Toby dips Spencer in the way Emily has seen happen in quite a few romantic movies with any kind of wedding scene, but it doesn't even matter because it's still one hundred percent them.

The kiss is long, but mostly because it's interrupted my an almost insane amount of giggles and smiles from the two of them. They are most definitely on cloud nine. Their eyes are shut but the entire crowd, the wedding party, and everybody else, can tell how much they truly are in heaven in this moment.

Once upon a time, a long long time ago in an era one could refer to as the dark ages, Emily Fields had looked in the eyes of the people right in front of her and she saw darkness. There was nothing there, only murk. It was like a sewage hole.

But somehow they managed to both pull each other out of that place.

Sure, they knew how to levitate at life; they were masters at that, naturally. But together, they two of them lifted each other back up into the light, and they flew each other directly into the stars.

Emily could never be more grateful about anything if she tried.


End file.
